A sobremesa de Tamaki
by Haki-chan
Summary: Apenas mais uma brincadeira. Apenas uma luta contra o tédio. Mas então, por que Tamaki está tão vermelho? FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine. Tema: Sobremesas.


_Disclaimer: _Os direitos autorais de Ouran High School Host Club não me pertencem. Na verdade, só de poder ter o mangá em português, já me deixaria muito feliz T-T.

FFSOL 100 temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine.

Tema: Sobremesas.

Agora, let's go! Que comece a leitura ò.ó/ XDDDD

_**A sobremesa de Tamaki**_

By Haki

Era mais um dia normal no Host Club. Na verdade, normal até demais.

- Ahh... estou entediado.

- Eu também, Hikaru, eu também.

- Faz tempo que o tono¹ não surta, né?

- Você diz... um daqueles super surtos? É, tem razão.

- ...

**° CAUTION! MENTES DIABÓLICAS TRABALHANDO!**

**NÃO SE APROXIMEM DOS GÊMEOS POR SEGURANÇA! °**

- Eeeeeiii, tono!! – dizia Hikaru, puxando Tamaki para longe de Haruhi.

- O que está fazendo?! Justo agora que eu estava convencendo minha filha de que sou um bom pai!

- Não é por nada, não. Mas não parecia. Não foi uma boa idéia dar tantas pelúcias para ela.

- Kaoru, não seja estraga prazeres! Veja como ela parece feliz, com todos os seus novos 'amiguinhos'!

- ... Creio que ela está soterrada pelos novos amiguinhos.

- Oh. Acho que ela acabou de pedir por socorro.

- GAAAAHHH!!! PAPAI JÁ VAI, HARUHI!!!!!!

Antes que Tamaki pudesse sair correndo como um louco, os irmãos o seguraram. Sorrateiramente, sussurraram para ele:

- Tono, você quer mesmo agradar a Haruhi?

- Hã? – retrucou perplexo, parando seus movimentos.

Tamaki fora fisgado.

Um pouco mais afastados, estavam os outros anfitriões desfrutando seu tempo livre. Era a hora em que o Host Club descansava de suas tarefas diárias.

- Me pergunto o que aqueles três estão tramando. Você sabe de alguma coisa, Kyouya-senpai?

- Não. Mas nem é difícil imaginar do que se trata. Já perceberam os olhares voltados para nossa direção?

- Ah! Kyo-chan tem razão! Eu também tenho a impressão de que tem algo saindo deles, nee.

- ... Determinação. – comentou Mori, resumidamente.

- É assustador.

- Haruhi, mais assustador ainda é você, só com a cabeça de fora, nesse monte de pelúcias. Apesar de que, como estamos no horário livre, não tem problema.

- Kyah! Medonho, medonho! Até parece um obake! (fantasma)

- ¬¬

Enquanto isso, os gêmeos Hitachiin continuavam em frente, seduzindo mais e mais o 'king'.

- Será que devemos contar a ele 'que dia é hoje', Hikaru?

- Que dia é hoje?

- Não sei... acho que nem é importante, Kaoru.

- Que dia é hoje??

- Então tá... melhor deixar quieto.

- QUE DIA É HOJE?!!

- Oh, o tono não sabia? Hoje é o aniversário da Haruhi.

- Ah... EHG?! H-hoje?!!! Mas ela não contou nada ao papai!

- Como se não soubesse como ela é. Ela está com vergonha, não quer ganhar grandes presentes.

- Kyouya! Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai! Venham aqui agora!!!

- O que foi, Tama-chan?

- Hoje é o aniversário da Haruhi! Vamos fazer o seguinte...

- Este não é mais um daqueles planos malucos seus, não é, Tamaki? – Kyouya o interrompeu.

- Planos malucos?! Vocês acham que meus planos são maluc...

- ... Sim. – concordou Mori.

- Sim, nee. – concordou Honey.

- Com certeza. – Concordaram Hikaru e Kaoru.

** [Luzes para o cantinho chuvoso do Tamaki**

- Não precisa ficar assim, tono. Nós já temos tudo em mente! Basta você fazer um jantar romântico e tudo ficará bem!

- Para fechar o quadro, faça um jantar romântico plebeu!

- Jantar...?

**(Cinema mais íntimo de Tamaki)**

_Jantar romântico Plebeu._

_ - E então, Haruhi, está gostando do jantar?_

_ - Ah, senpai... está tudo tão bonito... Haruhi está com pena de comer. _

_ - Você comeria se eu te desse na boca? _

_ - S-senpai... Haruhi está tão feliz..._

**(Fim do cinema mais íntimo de Tamaki)**

- Certo!!! É isso o que vamos fazer!!!!

- Vamos? – indagou Kyouya, nitidamente desconfortável -

A partir disso então, começaram os preparativos. Era Tamaki quem se aventurava na cozinha, enquanto os outros o ajudavam nas tarefas mais leves. Enquanto isso, Haruhi esperava na terceira sala de música, agora sendo, provisoriamente, um agradável restaurante.

- Hah... por que no fim das contas eu fui amarrada nessa cadeira?! Aqueles gêmeos me pagam.

- Ha-ru-hi! Está pronto! Aprecie minhas obras de arte, a lá plebéia! – dizia um feliz Tamaki, enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa e a desamarrava.

Em seguida, ele sentou-se na cadeira de frente para a garota, apenas esperando que esta se servisse. Mas ela continuava apenas encarando os pratos.

- Senpai... o que é isso?

- O que foi? Não está conseguindo comer diante de tanta beleza gastronômica? Vá em frente, papai deixa!

- Não é isso... eu não reconheço esses pratos... – comentava perplexa.

- Não se preocupe! São pratos bastante comuns entre os plebeus! Veja isto... salada de sementes de tomate! Sopa de casca de cebola! Refogado de alface!

- Urgh... senpai, de onde você tirou estas receitas?

- Bom... como eu não conheço muito da culinária plebéia... aceitei o livro que os gêmeos me entregaram...

- Eles te enganaram. Isso não é comestível.

- Waaaahhh! Aqueles gêmeos demoníacos!!! E agora, a noite do seu aniversário está quase acabando, como vou te recompensar por isso?!

- É que... hoje não é meu aniversário. É só daqui a seis meses, senpai... – respondia, sem-graça.

- Gaaaahhhhh!!!!

Por fim, ele não agüentou. Desabou sobre a mesa, causando um grande estrondo.

- Não... é... foi... em vão... demoníacos...

Haruhi suspirou diante da situação. A intenção foi realmente boa, apesar de tudo.

Então, ela se esgueirou até ele, lhe dando um leve beijo na cabeça.

- Ás vezes, o prato principal não é o mais importante.

Vermelho, ele continuou de cabeça baixa, chegando a uma única conclusão depois de tudo.

"_Então... esta seria a sobremesa... né?"_ – pensou consigo mesmo.

Muito sem graça, ele levantou-se, encarando-a. Porém, para seu desespero, ela estava fazendo "aquilo". Era tão raro! Era tão ... tão...

Era o olhar kawaii da Haruhi!

- Agh... eu... eu não posso com isso!! Papai não agüenta! – berrou Tamaki, em desespero, um pouco antes de desmaiar.

(Sim, ele fez todas aquelas poses e trejeitos antes de desmaiar o.o)

- Ah... Tamaki-senpai?

- Ahahuahahuahaha! E não é que o tono fez mesmo! Dessa vez foi até mais divertido, ele chegou a esse ponto! – riu Hikaru, compulsivamente, que, junto com os outros anfitriões, saíam de seu observatório escondido da sala.

- Sabe, apesar de tudo, com certeza, foi um ótimo jantar! Rendeu até umas 'sobremesas'! Como essa aqui! - Kaoru apontou, para o desmaiado Tamaki no chão.

- Ei, foram vocês que bolaram tudo isso não foi? Kaoru, Hikaru, voltem aqui!!! – a garota corria atrás dos irmãos, que fugiam e riam sem parar pela sala.

**Fim**

- Ah, pessoal... o Tama-chan está ficando roxo, nee.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Obs: ¹Tono é a forma como Hikaru e Kaoru chamam Tamaki. É a assim que em eras passadas, era intitulado "senhor".

Obs²: Agradecimentos especiais a Bra-chan, ao Kury-chan e a ane-chan, Naru-chan, que me ajudaram com os erros da fic (eu sou uma assassina de português!).


End file.
